


What would you do to save him

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, Insanity, M/M, More angst, Suicidal Thoughts, love sick, some fluff to breathe in the midle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Inspired by this art: https://twitter.com/Retro_pppkn/status/1163858277668573185Wilson is going insane and Them aren't happy with his relationship with Maxwell.





	What would you do to save him

**Author's Note:**

> MAXGICAL IS ON ITS WAY  
I am busy so I don't have time/mind to write it rn hhhhh  
BUT I PROMISE IT WILL CONTINUE IT!!  
for now enjoy this one shot ^^

Everything was loud. The sky, the trees, the grass; all sounding like screams in Wilson's mind.   
He stepped, making loud cry from the ground. The pain was intense, everywhere. He did not feel pain, to be clear, but a weird feeling into his body.   
He heard unhuman sounds, unhuman voices, wanting him to do what?   
Saving him. Yes, that's what They wanted. Them, of course, he realized.   
The screams, it was Maxwell's, of course. He looked around, begging. He wanted to speak, but his voice faded away, like a mute man. His voice was shallowed by the night, only quiet moans were to hear.   
He looked around. Where was the shy? The trees? The ground? Shallowed by the shadow?   
Where was Maxwell, his Maxwell. The man needed to be protected, at all cost. 

"Wilson…" He heard the man say in his head. "I am weak." 

Love. Don't cry. I'm here. 

"Wilson…" Maxwell spoke softly. "They will kill me…" 

They won't do anything, my heart, I'll protect you.   
Wilson felt himself tearing up as Maxwell kept calling for him. He searched in the dark place for a sign of his tall lover. He sobbed not seeing him.   
He called up for him, but his voice was not coming out. He called, cried, screamed. His throat was going dry, his breathe was abandoning him.   
They were going to hurt him, and Wilson could do nothing. Maxwell was going to die in the worst way possible, maybe going back on the throne, but They would take more energy from him. It was all Wilson's fault, he sobbed.   
If Wilson did not fell in love, Maxwell wouldn't have. How can someone as great, sweet, caring, funny, adorable as Maxwell would love the big bother Wilson was. Of course, Maxwell has weakness to, he wasn't eating a lot, needing more sleep, and a big asshole sometimes.   
But when he was only with Wilson, and when Wilson was only with the greatest man alive; all the way seemed smooth. Maxwell wasn't the old lazy bastard, he was sweet, caring, amazing; Wilson wasn't the pessimist man, he was in love.   
He needed Maxwell. Needed his touch, his eyes on him, his lips on his skin. He needed Maxwell smirk, Maxwell's voice, Maxwell's tease. Without him, what could he have been?  
His legs were the next to abandon him, he fell on his knees. Pathetic, miserable, ugly crying man.   
He begged. God? Satan? Whoever 'Them' was? Anybody that could help him, that could make Wilson protect his life source.   
He sobbed. Screamed Maxwell's name. The loud noises of shadow covering his still. 

Closing his eyes; he remembered. 

"Maxwell, you wanted to see me." Wilson said, standing in front of a tree.

Maxwell looked up from his spot, back on the tree, his shiny eyes feeling like going through Wilson's heart. He stayed quiet for a long time, probably nit, but enough so Wilson was losing his mind. Finally, he talked, under his breathe. 

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Wilson approached the man, curious.

Maxwell talked again, lower. 

Wilson chuckled and sat down in front of Maxwell, so he was facing him. "Max~ If you want me to hear, you have to speak louder."

"Do you like someone, Higgsbury?" Maxwell finally said, looking away. 

Tears still going down, Wilson smiled at the memory of the shy man. 

"If I-" Wilson's heart started to beat harder in Wilson's chest. He smiled softly and looked u at the tree. "I may yes…"

"Me too…" Maxwell said, the idiot having no idea what was going next. 

"D-Do you?" Wilson asked, full of hope and fear. "Who is the lucky one..?" he breathed out

Maxwell looked at Wilson before glaring at his own hands. "I… I love a person, smaller than me…"

When Maxwell said that, it did not give one clue to Wilson, Maxwell was the tallest of the group, even Wes was smaller. The only one he knew couldn't be in Maxwell's mind were Wickerbottom and WX-78.

Maxwell continued. "They are adorable, dorky, intelligent…"

Wilson took off Wes, even if the guy could show himself adorable, he was not dorky, well not in front of everyone. He took off Willow, Winona and Woodie too. 

Maxwell smiled and blushed, it was the first time he saw him blushing, it made his face all red. "I really want to just… Grab them up and kiss all of their body, I would marry them right now! I miss them!" He looked at Wilson and both locked eyes. "He is the most marvelous, incredible, magnificence person ever. I cannot live without him, he is the one that makes me want to work with all these people I can't bare and can't bare me… There's only you, Higgsbury…" 

Wilson whimpered. "Me?" 

Maxwell's shinny eyes opened while when he realized what he just said. Hi vain attempt to explain himself didn't get to Wilson.   
The man explained he felt the same, and everything was perfect. 

Wilson cried, he wanted it back. He wanted Maxwell, his man, his love, his life source.   
He sobbed and opened his eyes; he saw a blade. Where was it from? By all stars, who cares!  
The screams continued as he took it, a life for a life.   
The blade was sharp, with enough force, it could enter Wilson's chest, break his bones and penetrate his heart. The blood would flow out of the whole, like a fountain.   
A life for a life.   
They wanted his heart to stop beating, the intense pain stopping him from moving. Soon, his brain would not have the oxygen it demands, his hands would start trembling. All his body would tremble.  
A life for a life.   
The pain would make him drool, cry, moan in intense helpless. He would feel himself go pale and sleepy. His heavy body would fall down, eyes while open, blood coming out of the hole in his chest.  
A life for a life.  
The blood. The pain. The life. They wanted him down. They wanted him to save Maxwell.   
Your life for his life.  
The tears kept running as he held the blade in front of him, hands trembling. He had to do it. 

My life for his life.

"Wilson!" he heard a voice calling him. 

Everything went silent. Wilson still looked at the blade instead of the source of the voice.   
A hand grabbed his wrist and he let go of the blade. 

"Maxwell…" he called tiredly.

"For God sake, Wilson! What were you thinking?!" Maxwell groaned as he left Wilson on his feet, with some difficulty since Wilson wasn't helping.

"Max…"

"Your sanity is so low, why didn't you make a garland?!" Maxwell asked angry and worry. 

Wilson sighed as he felt soft petals tickling his forehead as Maxwell positioned a garland on his head.

"M… Maxwell…"

"Have you eaten anything? Where is the last time you slept?" Maxwell continued.

"Max…"

"Fuck sake, what?!"

Wilson and Maxwell locked eyes, the smaller man raised his little hand to the other's cheek. Maxwell relaxed a bit and nuzzled his cheek in the hand. 

"You… safe…" Wilson wanted to explain what happened, but he couldn't. Not now.

Maxwell nodded and gently helped Wilson walking to their tent. He continued speaking, but softer, Wilson did not listen. He yawned and pressed his phase against his loved one's chest, smelling his odor.   
He knew Them would still want his life, to protect Maxwell. He hoped the older man's voice would make Them quiet again this time.


End file.
